Snow World
by Tiro
Summary: Before the events fighting against Aizen about Karakura, Ichigo wakes up in his mindscape to a sight he had never stumbled upon before. What the hell was wrong with his mind? Yaoi, HichiIchi.


**Snow World**

**Summary**: Before the events fighting against Aizen about Karakura, Ichigo wakes up in his mindscape to a sight he had never stumbled upon before. What the hell was wrong with his mind? Yaoi, HichiIchi.

**Pairing/s**: HichiIchi.

**Warnings**: Yaoi.

**Disclaimers**: I don't own Bleach.

-o-

Suggestion from kitsunelover300, a little Christmas spirits for our Hichigo and Ichigo. There you go, hope it was to your satisfaction! I liked writing it anyway *smile*

-o-

Ichigo was confused. Very confused. This had never occurred before. This wasn't normal even for him, and he looked around once more in his mindscape to just see if what he was seeing was right.

It was.

"What the fuck?" he said aloud.

It was snowing. Freaking snowing. Alright. Time to do a mental check.

Sunny. Check. That happened when he was happy.

Cloudy. Check. That's the way it was most of the time.

Rain. Check. Sad or pissed off-mode. Zangetsu hated it. Hichigo tried to strangle him. Or fuck him. It all depended on the mood.

But snow. No check for that. He had never encountered snow.

"What the fuck?" He slammed his hands down on the building. Powdery snow flew up around him.

"Iiiiiichiiii! What the fuuuuck?"

"Gyah!"

He was tackled. The snow flew up and there was a Hichigo clinging to his neck. The Hollow was shaking. _Shaking_. What. The. Fuck?

"Hichigo?"

"What's this? What's this fuckin' white thingy? Ichi, ya better damn answer me!"

"It's nothing dangerous, you idiot!"

"Answeeer me!" Hichigo was glaring down at him. "Or I'll fuck ya until ya can't stand!"

"Don't threaten me like that!"

"Why not?"

"Because it doesn't work!"

"Want me ta try it?"

He looked like he wanted to. Ichigo groaned and let his head fall back in the snow. It was beginning to melt underneath him.

"No, I won't let you fuck me in the snow."

"Snow? What the fuck is that?"

"This," Ichigo took a handful of snow and made sure the Hollow on top of him saw it, "is snow. It comes down sometimes."

"It hasn't before!"

"Does it look like I expected it or what?"

Hichigo seemed to calm down a bit. He moved down and kissed Ichigo instead. The teen moaned and relaxed. He was going to be drenched before they were done. He wondered where Zangetsu were. Maybe he would enjoy the snow more. Rain was so heavy. This was light and fluttering. The old man could probably enjoy it more than Hichigo.

The Hollow moved back and licked his lips. Ichigo looked a little dazed and now the Hollow noticed his shirt and pants were kind of wet where they had lied pressed against the snow.

"Are ya cold?" he asked, as an afterthought.

"_Yes_."

Ichigo was hauled up and he shook the snow off. Hichigo looked good around snow. It should have clashed, as he was white and the snow was white but Ichigo liked it. He liked the sight of his inner world covered in powdery snow. The substance was rare in Japan. It was nice to see this much.

"I wanna throw this stuff at Zangetsu!"

"Why?" the orange-haired teen asked.

"Cuz' he laughed when I wanted ta know what the fuck this was." Hichigo lifted on foot from the coldness and shuddered. "It's too cold, Ichi…"

"Come on," Ichigo said with a snort. "We'll throw a snowball at him."

"A what?"

Oh, god. Did he had to explain _everything _to this guy? Might as well test it…

"Hey, what if we make him do a snow angel?" Ichigo suggested, glancing over at Hichigo in secret.

"A _what_?"

Yeah.

He had to.

Just as long as he didn't have to go in all about Christmas stuff.

"Oi, Ichi?"

"Yeah?" Oh, the Hollow was holding his hand. Ichigo was glad the cold had made his cheeks red already. Hichigo was swinging it too. If they had been in the real world, he would have died of embarrassment.

"Zangetsu said somethin' about Christmas shit. What's that?"

Ichigo groaned. The snow continued to fall around them.

This was going to be a long night.

End

* * *

Hope you enjoyed!

Until another time,

Ja,

Tiro


End file.
